


Trial 3

by nagitoess (faejin)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chapter 3, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Drabble, Gen, Needles, idk how to tag this tbh there's nothing bad in here though just mikan being a remnant on main, no beta we die like men, this is prob ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faejin/pseuds/nagitoess
Summary: Despaired Mikan asks Nagito if her plan to kill Ibuki is good.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Trial 3

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something quick I wrote based off a prompt @igirisuhito gave me, I hope you all enjoy it. I've never written for Mikan before so forgive me if its a little ooc!

“So, what do you think?”

Her words were spoken without a care in the world; light, airy, and with no remorse. Her eyes glowed with a terrifying malice, a look that Komaeda would never forget, as poison dripped from lips that struggled to hold in a smile not born from happiness.

This was not the Mikan he knew, no, this was someone else. Someone too far gone, drowned in their own madness. She had succumbed to complete and utter despair. And it made him grow far more ill than any disease could.

“Didn’t you say you’d help with the murders? Am I the exception, do you hate me that badly Komaeda-san?”

If he looked close enough, he was certain he could see the swirl of delusion twisting in her iris, and as if she noticed him looking too intently, she turned away, laughing softly to herself.

“I understand, it’s okay.” She got up from the stool she was sitting on, smoothing her apron down and moving out of his line of vision.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to speak, in fact, there were quite a few things he wanted to say. But he couldn’t. Physically, it hurt too much to even consider opening his mouth. To string words together coherently, even though they would just be misconstrued. It was frustrating, nothing he said made any sense and there was nothing he could do about it. This helplessness was a cruel fate fitting for him he supposed.

Everything was too hot, the hospital gown sticking to his sweaty skin, his hair itching at the back of his neck from not being able to move it away, the sun streaming in through the window . It was becoming unbearable.

Mikan quickly returned, setting down a tray on the stand next to his bed, smiling sweetly as she clasped her hands together, “Let’s get you up.”

She was gentle but firm with her hands as she slid one under his back to adjust him into an upright position. Her touch made his skin crawl, but there was nothing he could do as she made sure the pillow was set properly to ensure his comfort. Just moving made him feel nauseated, his head spun and eyes remained vacant as he stared ahead, not wanting to look upon her facade any longer.

“Doesn’t my kindness to you make you feel good? Oh, unless that makes you feel worse. I never really know what you are thinking, that applies even now, isn’t that funny?” She giggled, leaning in close to his face to the point where he could feel her breath against his cheek, her breasts not so subtly pressing softly against his own chest. She used her fingers to slowly push his hair from his forehead, the sweat cooling as it was exposed to the air, “Isn’t that better?”

Mikan picked up a glass of water, touching the rim to his cracked lips, beckoning for him to take a sip, “Go on.”

The water felt good against his skin and he found himself allowing her to hydrate him. As much as this was a bother, he couldn’t die in this situation. He had to get better, there were things going on that he was missing out on, and that was more frustrating then even her. Somewhere, someone else might be plotting murder, someone a lot more worthy then her. And he couldn’t do anything to help them.

Ah, alas, there was someone right here, revealing their plot to him in grave detail. So confidently, as if they knew he was incapable of doing anything. That kind of confidence would be admirable in any other situation.

“Are you feeling more talkative now Komaeda-san?”

He paused, bringing his hand up to pathetically push the cup away from his face, “Yes.”

 _No_.

“Is that so?” She tilted her head at him, her smile sickeningly sweet, he didn’t want to look at her, so he didn’t.

Maybe there was a way to manipulate this situation to his benefit. Maybe...maybe maybe maybe maybe maybe maybe maybe.

This headache was killing him. Being upright and awake was awful. There was no way to concentrate on anything. His vision blurred in and out, spotting white and black in the corners of his eyes. He was seeing things, nothing was real. Was he even awake? Perhaps...he was dying right now.

“You have to do better for them, they would want more from this, from you. I know they would. Tell me, is this disease your good or bad luck?”

He could barely hear her over the sound of the blood pounding in his head. There was no way to make it stop. Her attempts at making him talk were proving to be useless.

A pair of dainty hands grabbed his face, forcing him to look directly into Mikan’s eyes. She had pulled herself up on his bed, straddling his waist, smiling grotesquely to the point that drool was spilling from the corners of her lips, “Tell me, tell me Komaeda-san tell me. I have to know if this would please them, tell me I will give you anything. I will make it go away, Komaeda-san...please you have to.”

That smile cracked and strained into something more painful, tears gathering into her eyes as she gripped her fingers into Komaeda’s face as she screamed, “Why won’t you tell me?! Why won’t you forgive me?! What did I do to you?! I have to please them, they have to know that I still love them, this plan has to be good. I have to kill her! Say something PLEASE just say something!!!”

His heart rate was going a hundred miles an hour, he couldn’t make any sense of what she was saying, what she was pleading for. All he knew is that she needed some kind of approval, some kind of answer, but he didn’t want to give it to her. But he did want to give it to her. Her plan is bad, but her plan is good. It’s awful, it’s fantastic, it’s good, it’s bad.

Ah.

Her despair.

Her hope... _for despair_.

Komaeda giggled, it started quietly, in the back of his throat. It built until he felt like he was going to burst. It was so painful. It hurt so badly. But he couldn’t help it. It was just so funny. Everything felt so funny and awful.

“You’re brilliant Tsumiki-san, there’s nothing left to say! Stay here and keep talking to me, your plan is without a doubt fool proof, everything and nothing can go wrong you know? That’s not what you wanted is it. It’s not what you wanted at all.”

Mikan stared at him hard in the eyes, searching for something. He had no idea what, and truthfully didn’t care.

“Even though I know you’re lying, I still can’t make sense of anything you’re saying.”

“That’s not the point is it.”

She let go of his face, allowing his head to drop back, nearly hitting the metal bars that were against the wall.

“You’re still so weak it seems…” Mikan got off the bed, her expression unreadable as she bent to access the drawers beside him. She pulled out a syringe, filled perfectly with some kind of unnamable substance. “Don’t worry, I will make you rest and then I will make sure you feel much better, and then, perhaps, we can talk again. We’ll see where that will be.”

She grabbed his wrist, pulling his arm out straight, still incredibly gentle, as if he were an object close to breaking. He felt the sharp pinch of the needle pushing into his skin, accessing his vein. A cool feeling spread throughout his body, his vision darkening ever so slowly. It was as if the world was melting away into nothingness.

“Goodnight, Komaeda-san.”

She hadn’t stopped speaking there, but the cotton filling his ears did nothing to help him decipher her words. And within seconds, he was forced into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda liked this ngl, even though I still have no idea how Komaeda would react to such a question in the state of mind that he was in...I tried really hard to emulate that he just wasn't capable of thinking due to like . being half dead from despair disease! idk !


End file.
